


An Accumulation of Kids (Newsietober Day 20)

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsietober 2019 [11]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drama teacher!Medda, Elementary School AU, Medda is the ultimate mother, She's also the drama teacher from Love Simon you can't change my mind, The boys are her students, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Miss Medda Larkin, an elementary school drama teacher, finds her self with quite a few more kids than she expected to have.





	An Accumulation of Kids (Newsietober Day 20)

Medda Larkin didn’t really understand just how she’d come to be the adopted mother of so many kids. Just a month ago, she’d just been the drama teacher at a public elementary school in Manhattan. Then, one day, a sixth-grade boy named Jack Kelly had come in at lunch, offering to paint sets for her. A little surprised, Medda had taken him up on his offer. They talked while he worked, and after a few days, Medda finally felt that he trusted her enough to ask him why he was in the theater painting at lunch instead of eating. Jack had told her that he was an orphan, living in an abusive foster home called the Refuge. The owner of this home, Warren Snyder, had withheld lunches from Jack as punishment for Jack standing between him and one of Jack’s siblings, protecting the younger kid for a beating. Medda immediately offered for Jack to come home with her that night, so that he could get a decent meal for a change. 

About two days after that, Jack showed up for his lunchtime painting session with another boy in tow. Medda recognized the boy, a fourth-grader named Antonio, who preferred to be called Racetrack, or just Race. Race, Jack explained, was also in the Refuge, and he was the sibling that Snyder had been trying to beat when Jack stepped in. Over the course of the next month, Jack kept bringing more children, and Medda kept taking them in. Albert, Elmer, Finch, Specs, Romeo, and Smalls quickly joined the Larkin household. The halls of Medda’s house were filled with kids, running, yelling, and laughing, but Medda didn’t mind. She was just what these kids needed, and she was just happy to be able to help them.


End file.
